First Time Troubles
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Second Chapter's up, three more to come... 1:Akutsu x Taichi 2:Kamio x Ibu 3:Momo x Ryoma
1. Chapter 1

First Time Troubles

Authors Note: Well, there's not much to say... I'm going to write 5 Chapters and each Chapter is about a different Pairing... The Chapters are short and fluffy... And if you find any mistakes in grammar or spelling you can keep them.

Chapter 01 – Hugs (Akutsu Jin x Dan Taichi)

It was quiet in the little café Akutsus mother works, only a handful customers sat at the lovely decorated tables - it was only a week left until Valentines Day.

At one of the tables in the back a small, ebony-haired boy eat happily his second piece of chocolate cake, a wide smile on his lips and the big brown eyes sparkling with delight.

Across him, Akutsu gave him a murderous glare, but the little one didn't notice – or just ignored it.

The tables around them were empty, nobody wanted to sit near the tall youth who looked like he wanted to beat up everyone coming near him.

A few guests glanced now and then to him and nobody could understand why the smaller boy looked like his dreams come true.

Then again, nobody of them knows that Dan Taichi wasn't afraid of Akutsu's murderous glare because he knew that the older boy was nice at the inside – even if he was the only person thinking so.

"Ne, Akutsu-senpai", The little one stopped eating. "Do you want to go to the street courts this weekend with me? I heard that Momoshiro-kun and Echizen-kun are playing doubles against Fudomines Kamio and Ibu."

Akutsu growled. "I told you a thousand times already: I've no interest in tennis anymore and I sure don't want to watch them play, kozou."

"Hai desu. I just thought that you would like to come because Echizen-kun is playing..." Taichi said, looking up at Akutsu. His brown eyes were a little bit bigger than usual and pleaded the older one to say "Yes".

Akutsu growled again – louder this time so that some of the other customers heard him and shot him nervous glares. "I don't want to", he barked back. "I never will so stop pleading already! It's annoying. I really don't understand why you are always talking about tennis. Isn't there anything else you interested in?"

A small blush tainted Taichis ceeks slightly red and he bowed his head deeper above his piece of cake. He hastily shook his head and took another bite from the cake to avoid answering the question.

He just couldn't tell his senpai that all that was in his mind was tennis and the tall gray-haired boy himself! He was sure that Akutsu wouldn't be happy about this...

The silence between the two boys grew and Taichi speed up eating his cake. After he swallowed the last bite Akutsu stood up. It was the signal for the smaller one that his time with his beloved senpai was near its end and he felt his heart aching. He really liked to spent time with Akutsu even if the older one was always grumpy and didn't talk much. It just felt nice to be near him.

"Oh, you're leaving already?", Akutsus mother stopped them walking past the counter, casting a wide smile at Taichi. "Hai desu! It's going to take a while 'til I'm home... and I have a lot of homework to do, so...", Taichi tried to excuse there leaving.

"Jin, walk him home please", the gentle woman said to her son, coming around the counter to hug the small boy. She liked him from the first moment she met him. It was amazing that he still spend time with her son after being treated like that!

"Eh? He doesn't need to!" Taichi glanced at his senpai out of the corner of his eyes. He saw how the taller teen narrowed his eyes and glared at his mother.

"Of course he does! It's still getting dark early and who knows what will happen to a such a cute boy like you! You never know what perverted guys are out there just waiting for someone like you! No one will harm you when Jin's with you." She hugged Taichi again before she disheveled his hair.

"Che", was all the older boy said before walking out of the café without another look back.

"Goodbye Yuki-san!" Taichi bowed towards his senpais mother before running after said teen. He wondered if Akutsu would really walk him all the way home but he wouldn't complain – after all it just means that he could spend more time with his beloved person.

He didn't know what to say what would not upset his senpai and Akutsu never being quite talkative so they stayed silent until they reached Taichis home.

Taichi looked thoughtfully at his senpai, wondering if he should asked him to come inside but just as the thought crossed his mind, Akutsu turned around, ready to leave him.

"Uhm... Akutsu-senpai...", Taichi begun, nervously rubbing the tip of his nose. Akutsus narrowed eyes didn't make it easier but then Taichi decided to just do what he wanted to do for a long time and hugged the taller boy tightly. "Arigatou desu!"

He burrowed his face in the white school uniform jacket and inhaled deeply the scent that was 'his' Akutsu-senpai.

Just as he was about to let go he felt bigger hands lightly on his back, returning the embrace.

It didn't last long, only a few seconds but Taichi felt as good as never before. As he stepped away from Akutsu his cheeks were dark red and he didn't even want to look up at his senpai because even if he had returned the hug he still felt embarrassed about making the first step.

"Che! It's okay. See you tomorrow", was all the older one said, scratching the back of his neck. Without an other word he turned around, walking away, leaving an really happy Dan Taichi behind.

end chapter 01


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Well, second Chapter's about Kamio and Ibu from Fudomine. I think the two of them are awfully cute together!! And I think this is going to be the longest Chapter... It took me a while to write it and I think they are a little bit OOC…. But I hope you enjoy it anyway

Thanks for all the review's from the first Chapter!

Chapter 02 – Confessions (Kamio x Ibu)

It was Monday morning and Kamio was on his way to school, telling Ibu what happed the day before after he had to go home. "...and then stupid Momoshiro came and Ann-chan even invited him to play with her! Can you believe it! He even dragged Echizen with him because he hadn't the guts to come alone. Ha! He knew that we would be there, didn't he? Couldn't just miss the chance to see her, that idiot!"

"Hmm... I wonder why Akira's always talking about Ann-chan", the red-head heard his best friend mumbling as he stopped talking for taking in a deep breath. "She's not that interesting, is she? ... I thought I'm his best friend and he would like me at least a little bit and ask me how I'm doing this morning but all that's on his mind is Ann-chan. I wonder why... Does he really love her? ... but I'm sure he would never tell her because she's Tachibana-san's little sister... ...But I don't think Tachibana-san would be angry about that... He's a friend and maybe it's okay for him when Akira dates Ann-chan... Hmm... But that would mean he would spend much more time with her and maybe he would forget about me? That would be bad... He's the only one who sometimes listen to what I have to say... I don't like the very idea of losing him... But I can't stop him, can I?"

"Oi! Shinji!" Akira shouted, his face nearly as red as his hair. "Don't start mumbling to yourself so early!! And listen to what people tell you!! And I told you before like I tell you now: I'm not in love with Ann-chan!! Honestly!! It's just that I feel about her as if she's my own sister... and even YOU wouldn't want your sister to date with stupid Momoshiro!"

"Ah, now he's angry with me... I wonder why? Because I thought he's in love with Ann-chan or because I'm mumbling again... Hmmm... maybe I should really try to stop that habit... It could happen that I say something I really don't want anyone to know... Or maybe that would be no problem because usually nobody listen to what I say..."

A loud sigh escaped Akira as he realized that his little speech was without use. Sometimes he wonders why he spent so much time with Shinji. The other boy was so often in his own world that it was useless to try to start a conversation with him. Then again it was interesting as well because when he mumbled he spilled his thoughts out loud and someone could learn a lot about Shinji.

Just like now. He would have never guessed that Shinji actually feared losing him as a friend! Akira couldn't even imagine how his life would be without Shinji. And truth to be told, his feelings for the other boy had changed quite a lot. It had taken a while until Akira noticed that was he acutally felt for Shinji was love. At first it shocked him but know he's used to it and it hurts to hear that the person he loves just thought about him as a best friend.

If he would tell Shinji his real feelings for him, would he still fear losing him? Or would he be glad to never see him again?

But then again he couldn't just live on never telling him...

"Ne, Shinji, can I ask you something important?", Akira asked when he noticed that his friend stopped talking to himself.

"Of course you can", the blue-haired boy answered immediately.

"Well, you see, there is this person I really like – and it's not Ann-chan! – but I'm not sure of this person's feelings towards me... So what do you think I should do? Should I go and say 'I like you, please go out with me?' or should I keep quiet 'til I know whether my feelings are returned or not?"

"Hn, why are you asking me out of all peoples? You know I'm not that good when it comes to relationships... Who is it who you like, anyway? Do I know her?"

Shinji sounded slightly hurt, Akira noticed. He didn't dare to look at him, fearing to never get the nerve to tell Shinji the truth. "Ah, you see, there's another problem... But promise me to not get mad at me before I tell you. I really don't want you to hate me."

Frowning, the blue-haired boy watched his best friend closely. "Well, if I get mad at you it wouldn't last long, you know that. And I could never hate you, your my closest friend after all. You should know that you could tell me everything."

"Yeah, I know. But it's kinda hard to tell someone. Well then... you see, the person I like is not a girl..."

Finally! Releasing his breath Akira felt somewhat relief and was now curious what Shinji would say.

Said boy had stopped walking, tilted his head to the side and was looking like lost in his own thoughts – again. Just as Akira wanted to break the silence the other one started talking.

"Huh, I never thought Akira would be gay. But that's not so bad. So maybe there's a chance for me after all... I just wonder who the guy is he fell in love with? Hmm... it had to be someone I know... But we know lot's of guys because of tennis. Maybe it's Momoshiro... maybe that's why he doesn't like it when Momoshiro's talking with Ann-chan... Or maybe it's Tachibana-san. I know that he really like him. He's always doing what Tachibana-san's saying..."

Akira was trembling with barely hold back anger. There he was, trying to tell Shinji that he was in love with him and what's happening?! He just couldn't believe it!! He must have done something really bad in his previous live to deserve this. Imagine that Shinji really considered him being in love with stupid Momoshiro... He was angry beyond words!

But... just wait a minute! What did Shinji mean "maybe there's a chance for me after all"?

Could it be that Shinji is in love with Ann-chan and thought, that he doesn't have a chance because of him?

"Anou, Shinji... Could you please focus on our conversation? I really need your help to decide what to do", Akira interrupted the mumbling next to him, tugging lightly at Shinjis sleeve to get his attention.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again... Well, how good do you know this guy? I mean, are you friends with him or do you just see him now and then?"

"I've known him for a while and we're friends. That's another reason why I'm so afraid telling him what I feel. This friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to destroy it even if it means never telling him the truth."

"But if you friends with him I don't think that he would hate you for your feelings. Maybe he would avoid you for a few days because of awkwardness but if he's really a friend he wouldn't let you down because of it. I think he would be glad that you trust him this much to tell him the truth."

"Eh? Really? I thought that he would be disgusted with me for thinking of him like THAT… I mean, it's not an everyday thing to fall in love with another guy or be loved by one. And... wouldn't you be angry when someone you thought was only a friend confessed to you?" Akira asked.

"No, why should I? I think everyone who is loved should be honored about that. So I wouldn't get mad because of that."

Right at this moment, it began to rain. First, there were only a few raindrops but seconds later a real downpour started. Akira took hold of Shinjis sleeve again and started running towards there school, pulling his blue-haired friend with him. They were dripping wet as they reached Fudomine High.

"Hey, let's continue talking about this during lunch, okay Shinji? It's really helpful to talk about that with someone", Akira said as he changed his shoes.

"Why are we here?" Shinji asked as he sat down on the bench behind the tennis club changing room.

"Because we can talk here with no one interrupting" Akira answered, sitting down beside Shinji.

"Ah, you know, I thought about this all morning. Couldn't concentrate in classes at all because of it. And I think, you should ask Tachibana-san for advice. I mean, he's older than we are and he surely knows a lot about relationships and things like that. And-"

"NO!" Akira interrupted. "I'm definitely not going to ask Tachibana-san! Never ever! No way! Absolutely no!"

"Eh... why not? Does that mean he's the person you like?"

"No. It's just... it's embarrassing, don't you think? And I don't want Tachibana-san to think I'm some kind of pervert or wired or something like that. That's why!"

"But who's the person you like? I thought about that all morning, too. The person Akria likes had to be someone handsome and intelligent and gentle. And there aren't that much boys we know who are like that. There's Tachibana-san, Kajimoto-kun from Jyousei Shounan, Ootori from Hyotei and Fuji-san from Seigaku."

Kamio suppressed a shiver. "Shinji!! It's no-one from them! We don't know Kajimoto-kun that well and I think, Ootori is together with his Shishido-senpai and Fuji-san... well, he's nice and all but sometimes really creepy, don't you think? He can be really frightening when you get on his bad side. Stop guessing."

"Eh? But if you don't tell me who it is than I can't give you any good advices, can I?"

"Uhm... about that... I already decided what I'm going to do..."

Standing up Shinji said: "Really? Then why are we here? There's nothing to discuss anymore if you had made your decision so we could have stayed with the others."

"Wait!" For the third time that day Akira took hold of Shinjis sleeve. "Er... Well, when do you think should I tell him about my feelings? I mean, during lunch break or after tennis club practice or just Friday before the weekend so he can avoid me for at least two days...?"

"Huh? Let me think about that." Sitting down again, Shinji stared into the blue sky.

The silence between the two boys grow and Akira nervously started eating the bento his mother made for him. Just when he thought Shinji had spaced out again, the other boy began mumbling to himself.

"Hm... that means, Akira likes someone from our school... I really wonder who it is... But when he's from our school that also means, that Akira is going to spent lunch breaks with him and maybe he's meeting him every morning to go with him to school and then he's going to have lot's of dates with him so he can't spent time with me..."

"Shinji! That's so not going to happen! Believe me!"

"Eh? How come you know? If you love someone this person is always more important than a friend... so you are going to abandon me some day-"

"No, I'm not, because the person I love-"

"-and I can't stop you even though I-"

"-and you are exactly-"

"-do love you."

"-the same!"

"EH?!" Both boys stared at each other in disbelieve before saying in unison: "You love me?!"

Akira's face was as red as his hair and even Shinjis cheeks were lightly tainted.

"So that means we are... you are... and..." Akira stuttered and Shinji said: "We were worrying for nothing because we have the same feelings."

"Uh, I never thought that you would love me..."

"Me either. I mean, I have this wired habit and I'm not that pretty and I never thought you could fall for someone like me."

"Uhm, well, I kinda like your habit because I love your voice..."

The following silence was a little bit awkward because both hadn't thought her feelings to be returned so neither of them was prepared of what to do now.

"Uhm, well... Shinji, do you think we should tell the others about... us?"

"Eh? Of course! Now that I know that you like me I want to show everyone that you're mine! And besides... I don't want to hold back... I want to kiss you when I feel like it... and I want to hold hands with you whenever we're together and do all the things every couple does."

"That's good. Because I want it too."

Slowly and carefully Shinji took Akiras hand in his before he catches the red-heads lips in a shy first kiss.

end chapter 02


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO EVERYONE!!

And here's the third Chapter, this time with Momoshiro and Echizen. I decided it to be the two of them doing the Kissing-Chapter because lately I saw a super-cute picture of them kissing. But I'm a little bit dissatisfied with this Chapter… it's somehow completely different from what I wanted it to be…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the precious Chapter's. Hope you like this one also...

Chapter 03 – Kissing (Momo x Ryoma)

It was February 14. – Valentine's Day.

Tugging his cap deeper to hide his face Echizen Ryoma walked next to a somewhat quiet Momoshiro Takeshi. This awkward silence really gave the younger tennis player a bad feeling. Tennis practice had just ended and the two of them were on their way to grab something to eat before going to Ryoma for a few more hours of tennis.

Ryoma frowned slightly. He wondered what his senpai was up to, he rarely asked to spend time at the younger ones home and they usually went to the street courts.

"What's the matter, Ryoma? You're quieter than usual today." Momo disturbed the silence. "Well, usually you're the one who never shuts up, so why don't you say anything, Momo-chan?", the smaller one shot back looking up at his senpai. "Maybe you could explain why you suddenly want to go over to my place?"

Red tainted Momos cheeks and he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uhm... you see... there's a good reason for this... Maybe I just wanted to spend a few hours alone with my boyfriend."

Now it was Ryomas turn to blush deeply. Only two days ago they got together. He clearly remembered how it was as if it was just happening today. Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai had teased Momo-chan again about dating Ann-chan because they walked into them Sunday evening on the street court. Momo went all nervous and denied it and Ryoma had felt pain in his heart because of it. If his beloved person loved somebody else he was sure it would hurt less when he would at least tell the truth.

But then something snapped and Momo yelled that he doesn't like Ann-chan that way and that he really loves Ryoma and everybody went silent. And then, Momo just turned bright red and ran away. All eyes were turned to the young tennis player and he just excused himself and went after Momo.

Thinking back it was funny to see Momoshiro embarrassed like that – and also very cute.

He found the powerful player in the Changing room, ready to leave so he just blocked the door to stop the older one. When Momo started to excuse himself from saying all that stuff Ryoma just told him to shut up and that he felt the same.

Smiling slightly he thought that this were probably the most ridiculous confessions of love in the history of mankind.

"What's so funny?" Momoshiros voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Ah, nothing. I just remembered how we got together... Don't you think it was kind of wired?"

"Huh? Well maybe a little bit... but it was sure embarrassing as hell! Stupid Eiji-senpai, it's all his fault! And Fuji-senpai too!"

Frowning slightly, Ryoma stopped. "Oi, that sound's like you doesn't like what happened back then... Aren't you glad that we're a couple now?"

"Ah, that's not it! I just wish it would have been... I don't know, romantic or something like that. I mean, it was embarrassing and they are going to tease us forever and... it was just not the way I would have confessed if I hadn't let it slipped accidentally."

"But when would you have confessed to me?"

"Uhm... Probably never... Okay, you're right, it's all thanks to Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai that we're together now. So, you think we should buy them a present or something because of that? Or maybe get the two of them a girlfriend so we're even?"

Chuckling Ryoma denied that. "I don't think that's necessary. Don't you know they already have someone?"

"Eh? Really? Who? And how comes you know?"

"Well, Eiji-senpais boyfriend is Oishi-senpai. I saw them on a Date at few weeks ago. And Fuji-senpai is with Tezuka-buchou. I accidentally walked into them when they were kissing... But I don't think they had noticed me... Or else buchou would have made me run laps until forever."

There was a small moment of silence. "Ne, Ryoma... have you ever kissed someone? I mean a real kiss, not that mother-like kiss on the cheek or so..."

Blushing madly Ryoma tried to hide his face. "N-no."

"Hn… wanna try it?"

"You mean right now?"

"If you don't want to you don't have to... er.. I just thought because we're a couple and… uhm, forget it, it was ju-"

Grabbing Momoshiro at the front of his jacket, Ryoma yanked him down a bit so there lips crashed together, silencing his boyfriend. The contact only last for a moment and left the older one stunned with surprise.

Smiling with red tainted cheeks they looked at each other, before Momo bent down a little bit further to kiss Ryoma again, this time longer and a little bit more sensitively.

end chapter 03


End file.
